1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention relate to a liquid crystal display apparatus and a method of driving the liquid crystal display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display apparatus displays images corresponding to input data by converting the input data into a data voltage with a data driving unit, and controlling a scanning operation of each pixel with a gate driving unit to adjust the brightness of each pixel. Each of the pixels in the liquid crystal display apparatus includes a liquid crystal capacitor that is coupled to a gate line and charged with data voltage, and a storage capacitor that is coupled to the liquid crystal capacitor to store the voltage charged in the liquid crystal capacitor. The image is displayed according to the voltage charged in the liquid crystal capacitor.